Notes I will organise later (Part II)
I'm writing a second page for less scrolling ---- Audrei9 (talk) 23:28, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I don't know how many people are reading this. I'm too busy 90% of the time to interact that much with all of you most of the time. But the past few days have brought several revelations. It seems that Alicia... has the same fate as SRG! She was the violinist in the band, according to Sammy. "The First name and the last name are the same." I'm wondering how she wound up outside the studio though... reincarnation? Re-'ink'-carnation? Bender has appeared, Hello Bender! I don't know when you'll read this or not, I can't normally interact with discord or twitter with ease outside of home, but I can write you into a story on this wiki, if you like. I understand you may still be bitter about never getting the spotlight, and I agree that being ignored is never a pleasant sensation. I openly admit I have done little to contribute to this situation, so if you wish for it, I can solve that. I promise I'll update regularly. Dot is with Nurse Catherine Perkins, I haven't read everything too clearly but it seems that we are telling her Dot is her assistant. I need to check her twitter. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 07:00, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Catherine Perkins and Sammy Lawrence are on the verge of going to war with each other, ---- Audrei9 (talk) 01:08, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Dot seems to be doing well where she is with Dr Perkins, other than that I don't know what's going on very well. There are ---- Audrei9 (talk) 12:10, September 11, 2019 (UTC) I keep ending entries mid sentence. Time to fix that. People we haven't talked to lately: Norman, Phil, Boris, Seeky, Joey, Emily, Henry People we have talked to lately (even briefly): Dot, Doc, Cathy, Bender, Lacie, Allison, Wanderer, Ghost, Sammy, March, Bendy, Grant, Accountant, Shawn, Tom People we haven't talked to yet but need to: Caleb, Jack Fain, Buddy, Alicia-violinist, whatever demon is inside Bendy Deceased but might come back: Johnny Davis, Bertrum (-Alicia) There's a war going on between Sammy and the Brute Borises. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 02:26, September 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry Phil... I'm sorry you're not feeling that well. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 03:49, October 5, 2019 (UTC) We had an argument. Every time I spoke to her it's was as if she was speaking to a complete stranger. She couldn't even look me in the eye for too long. So, I asked her what had happened to her when she came to the studio. She wouldn't tell me. She didn't want to, but I needed to know. I kept pushing... I pushed her too far. She then told me about the first time we met. How I was enjoying myself. The look on my face as I hacked away. Called me a monster. I had spent a long time denying it but it took my own daughter to convince me to face the truth. I am a monster. We didn't talk after that... It got to the point where I couldn't trust myself around everyone else so I spent most of my time guarding the entrance. I didn't realize that my daughter was isolating herself from the others too. One time, I passed her by and I caught her facing the wall, talking to herself. When she noticed me, she went quiet. This is Henry, talking about Emily. Meanwhile, 2 new characters appeared to answer questions, writing in eyebleedingly illegible font. They insist their identities aren't important and they are related to Grant in some way. Sammy seems unhappy about the way he is, but insists that the Ink Demon will turn them back into forms like Allison and Henry. He said that he needs to atone for his sins, and won't stop drinking ink. THey found Caled, but Grant went nuts and then kicked him. Caleb seems to recognise his father, but then Sammy's cult took him somewhere after the disagreement. We don't know where he's gone, it may be a while before we see him again. Doc remembers a bit about trees before the studio, the trees going through multiple seasons in a park, losing it's leaves before they cut it down. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 04:27, November 11, 2019 (UTC) ---- Audrei9 (talk) 22:07, November 12, 2019 (UTC) I got banned from editing for some reason yesterday. Anyhow... There is something in the box 2:03 and it's supposed to be a part of the rituals, Joey won't tell us what it is. I know there was an event in the main Vision Hunters discord but I'm not there, I'll update again when I know what it is. Nurse Cathy is very active on her twitter account, regularly posting information on the wildlife in the studio as if she's David Attenborough. ----- Audrei9 (talk) 13:31, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Allison was implied to have divorced Tom at one point, and they forgot. Sammy is having a crisis over his loyalty to the cult. And now everyone knows I'm Audrey. ----- Audrei9 (talk) 12:45, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I mean... my irl name is Audrey. But that's ok, I'm not sure if in-game Audrey will appear. Henry does have the same hand as her though. Also... EMERGENCY!! Emily was brought in as a potential sacrifice for the machine, the box Phil found contains the knife for the sacrifice. This sacrifice has the potential to separate Grant and Accountant, and Wanderer told him on twitter. Alicia can't get a hold of Dot to warn Emily. I'm trolling Hunter on twitter, which should be ok for me because there's nothing to lose, really. I think I need to troll Wanderer with three times the intensity. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 03:49, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Alice and Nurse Cathleen are working together- which is concerning. Violinist attempted to blame herself for the failure of the studio, everyone else persuaded otherwise. We are very, very ''hesitantly and cautiously alliancing ourselves with 414 (I'm temporarily not using the nickname he didn't like) because he's caring for Violinist's gwens. I can't message Sally Lawrence anymore There are three new Lost Ones and their names are Joseph, Veronica and Jeremy. Their faces (or sketches of them) have been posted to Nurse Cathleen's twitter. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 08:49, December 19, 2019 (UTC) I'm in China now and the wifi is as SLOW AS '''FUCK' here, so I won't be active for a few days. PLEASE IF ANYONE SEES THIS, PLEASE KEEP TRACK OF WHAT'S GOING ON I will be gone for more than a week and be unable to check discord, twitter, youtube, tumblr, blogspot or any other media you might use. I will update what we know of violinist. I'm keeping the umbrella upgrade a secret for now, because knowing what it could do might ruin the surprise a little. However, we were still discussing changes to it's design. Violinist says she uses her wings as blankets, and that if she flaps them hard enough she can knock out other ink creatures. Her Gwens contain her memories, and she knows they're hers because they can communicate via telepathy and are therefore incredibly close. ---- Audrei9 (talk) 10:54, January 3, 2020 (UTC) GRRR!!! I DON'T REMEMBER A GARVEY!!! ______________________________________ HELP HELP HELP HELP HEL P HELP HELP EHELP HELP HELP HELP ---- Audrei9 (talk) 00:26, January 5, 2020 (UTC) ---- Audrei9 (talk) 10:19, January 9, 2020 (UTC) ---- Audrei9 (talk) 01:39, January 20, 2020 (UTC) So, for the early days of January this year, Garvey Speltzer (aka 414 aka Hunter) revealed himself to be a MASSIVE MACFUCKING CREEPY PEDOBEAR MC BIG BROTHER O'BRIAN who is totally innocent and did nothing wrong :) :) :) Of course he just wants to be friends! :) :) :) :) :) :)))))))))))) He mind controlled Violinist into loving him and hallucinating higher than her wings can carry her so much she would turn the tv down to taste her macaroni and blow on her cereal to cool it down (not really, I'm taking random examples of people going bonkers while on weed because her actions, while uncomical, were absolutely bonkers) He kidnapped her gwens, killed them, then blamed it on Nurse Catherine (who is one of the less reprehensible people in the studio and seems more of a chaotic neutral alignment than anything, despite early suspicions.) He then proceeded to slowly begin to mind control her, Wanderer theorised it was by dumping ink on the supplies and poisoning it. He probably poisoned her food and her Gwen's food too, who knows how long it's been going on! One day Violinist started to act like a brainwashed person living in the city where 1984 took place, I called her Winston Smith but (thankfully?) she didn't get the reference. She started saying Gravypiss is always right and rejecting us, then forgot her sister Mina was even a human. She thought Mina was her pet snake and became extremely hostile to everyone except for Gravypiss, Wanderer = Joey Important to remember. I ---- Audrei9 (talk) 02:24, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Gravy piss has replaced Joey as the most despicable person in the studio, and I can't believe I didn't find their false friendliness towards Violinist to be suspicious at first. We rescued her and I managed to break away some of her mind control, since he started poisoning her gwens (AAAAAAHHHH!!!!) and still has around 21 of them left. Doc has been sneaking back to rescue them, and ---- Audrei9 (talk) 01:00, January 31, 2020 (UTC) I don't know if anyone will see this but it's important they do! Oh no. Oh GOD. Last year, in Taiwan, I designed a modification to Violinist's umbrella to make it an utter killing machine. She forgot about it until now, and recently messaged me about it. WHILE SHE'S UNDER GRAVY PISS'S MIND CONTROL AND ACTING WORSE THAN SHE EVER WAS. No warning. It was very sudden. We were keeping her away from Garvey, I avoided talking to her unless she talked to me first, because in my mind the process of healing would be best left undisturbed, but I'm worrying hard that she Category:Plot stuff